Vida a Dois
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Muitos sentimentos são capazes de unir as pessoas, mas nenhum deles é mais poderoso que o amor. Harry é auror e sai para uma missão, e o elo entre ele e Gina se mostra mais forte do que eles pensavam... Fluffy. COMPLETA


**Paz**

_A noite cai, o frio desce_

_Mas aqui dentro predomina_

_Esse amor que me aquece_

_Protege da solidão_

Mais uma noite. E ele ainda não havia voltado. O inverno estava mais frio aquele ano, até parecia que a natureza compartilhava a sua tristeza, a guerra havia acabado e ela tinha se casado com Harry, sua carreira como apanhadora era maravilhosa, muitos poderiam dizer que ela não tinha do que reclamar, mas eles não sabiam como era ficar esperando o marido chegar de alguma missão perigosa, sim, Harry se tornara auror e era constantemente chamado para missões complicadas, apesar da sombra de Voldemort ter desaparecido há tanto tempo, ainda assim havia ex-comensais e novos bruxos das trevas a combater.

Fazia duas semanas que Harry viajara e até agora ela não recebera nenhuma notícia dele, estava tão frio, queria ele ali perto dela para esquentá-la, mas ele não estava ali…

Ela sentiu um calor a envolver e braços fortes em sua cintura, um cheiro amadeirado e cítrico tão característico dele, olhou ao redor e não o viu, então compreendeu, ele estava pensando nela, assim como ela nele, e de alguma forma seus pensamentos aliados à saudade que os dominava fez com que um sentisse a presença do outro, fechando os olhos ela o sentiu novamente, se aconchegou melhor no sofá e tentou transmitir todo o amor que sentia a ele, pois o amor dele a aqueceu e a protegeu da solidão que a dominava desde que amanheceu.

_A noite cai, a chuva traz_

_O medo e a aflição_

_Mas é o amor que está aqui dentro_

_Que acalma meu coração_

Acordou sobressaltada e viu que dormira no sofá que tinha no quarto deles, na verdade era mais uma poltrona larga o suficiente para caber duas pessoas abraçadas, era ali (fora a cama) que eles passavam a maior parte do tempo agarrados um ao outro, ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram oito horas, estranhou, pois ainda estava escuro, olhou em direção a janela e percebeu que caia uma tempestade, raios por toda parte, trovões ecoando por toda a casa, repentinamente sentiu medo, não da chuva, era um medo maior, ficou aflita, pois a imagem que lhe vinha à cabeça era a de Hagrid saindo da Floresta Proibida carregando Harry, naquele maldito momento em que pensou que tinha perdido Harry…

Harry! O entendimento a pegou de forma que parecia que tinha sido atingida por um gigante. Harry estava ferido! Acontecera alguma coisa a ele. O medo a assolou e ela não sabia o que fazer. Então sentiu novamente ele a abraçando, se acalmou imediatamente. Harry estava bem, podia ter se machucado, mas estava bem. E mais uma vez o enorme elo que o amor deles criara lhe mostrara que não devia temer, com o coração calmo, ela preparou um par de roupas para ele, se arrumou e partiu para o Saint Mungus.

_Passa o inverno, chega o verão_

_O calor aquece minha emoção_

_Não pelo clima da estação_

_Mas pelo fogo dessa paixão_

- Oi amor! – cumprimentou Harry assim que Gina irrompeu pela porta, ela estava linda, vestia uma saia marrom longa de tecido grosso e um casaco de lã vermelho de gola alta, presente seu no aniversário dela.

- Mas… co - como? – perguntou o curandeiro atônito, eles não tinham chamado ainda a Sra. Potter, estavam cuidando dos ferimentos de Harry, que não passavam de alguns aranhões, só tivera um corte mais profundo no braço direito, mas já estava curado.

- Oi querido. – disse Gina andando até a cama de Harry e dando um selinho nele, colocou a sacola com as roupas dele nos pés da cama e se sentou passando a mão direita na testa dele. – Fiquei preocupada.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – falou Harry segurando a mão dela e beijando sua palma. – Senti sua aflição e medo quando estava vindo pra cá, sabia que tinha sentido que alguma coisa tinha acontecido comigo, por isso tentei acalmá-la.

- E funcionou. – disse Gina sorrindo. – Senti tanta a sua falta. – falou, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto.

Em sua face agora permanecia a expressão forte e decidida, que tanto encantara Harry, o coração de Gina que estivera tão apertado pela saudade agora parecia estar se esvaziando de tudo, não percebeu a cara perplexa do medi-bruxo ao ouvir que eles sentiram o que o outro estava sentindo e não perceberam este sair envergonhado quando eles se beijaram calidamente, estavam morrendo de saudades um do outro, também não perceberam o medi-bruxo executar feitiços na porta para impedir que alguém entrasse ou ouvisse alguma coisa.

Nem parecia mais que era inverno, parecia que o verão chegara, e o calor os aquecia, o calor estava cada vez mais intenso à medida que se beijavam e se tocavam, com um sorriso maroto Gina se afastou e com a varinha tirou a roupa de ambos, jogando-as para os lados, não tinham tempo a perder, com sorrisos idênticos deixaram que o amor tomasse conta de ambos.

**********************************************************************

- Acho que não vou mais ser chamada ao St. Mungus quando você se machucar. – comentou Gina enquanto se vestia e via que a porta estava trancada e com um feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

- Não tem problema eu te chamo. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso travesso.

Gina riu deliciada, era impossível não estar feliz ao lado de Harry, principalmente quando ele estava só de cuecas andando pelo quarto procurando provavelmente sua calça, que estranhamente tinha parado perto da porta onde ela agora estava encostada o observando.

- Sua calça está aqui. – avisou Gina, vendo Harry a olhar surpreso, depois lançar um rápido olhar para a cama, havia uma distância razoável entre a cama e a porta.

Como ele podia ser tão bonito? Era o que Gina sempre se perguntava quando via Harry, principalmente quando ele tinha pouca (ou nenhuma) roupa no corpo, ele se encaminhou até ela e tirou a calça de suas mãos, mas ao invés de vestir procurou alguma coisa em um dos bolsos.

Curiosa se aproximou mais um pouco deixando seus corpos quase colados, viu Harry tirar uma correntinha de ouro do bolso da calça, a correntinha era linda, era fina e o pingente era um diamante em forma de estrela, não era muito grande, mas não poderia ser considerado pequeno, era lindo, delicado e forte.

- Assim que vi essa jóia eu quis comprá-la para você. – ela ouviu a voz rouca de Harry em seu ouvido e se arrepiou inteira. – Essa jóia me lembra você. – continuou ele. – Delicada, mas forte, linda, perfeita como só você sabe ser, apesar de achar que se comparadas, a jóia não tem chance nenhuma, pois você é única, perfeita até mesmo em todos os seus defeitos, pois eles são seus, e você é minha.

Gina sorriu emocionada e o beijou calmamente, passando toda a alegria que sentia.

_Na primavera, calmaria_

_Tranqüilidade, uma quimera_

_Queria sempre essa alegria_

_Viver sonhando, quem me dera_

Era primavera e Harry finalmente conseguira tirar umas férias (mediante algumas ameaças e gritos por parte de Harry, mas este não se importou), Gina estava deixando o time de Quadribol e se preparava para a sua nova carreira, a de comentarista de Quadribol do Profeta Diário.

Harry pensou que Gina ao deixar de jogar se sentiria extremamente triste e depressiva, mas por alguma razão não era assim que ela aparentava se sentir, estava mais alegre e radiante que nunca, parecia feliz com a nova carreira e por algum motivo desconhecido para ele o proibira de usar o perfume que usara durante anos e que ela sempre gostara.

Harry abriu a porta de casa com alguma dificuldade, pois carregava uma caixa com alguns relatórios que ele tinha que revisar e terminar.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Gina, nem esperando a resposta dele e o beijando fortemente, rapidamente Harry soltou a caixa, e a enlaçou pela cintura.

Harry já estava perdido nos braços de Gina quando a sentiu se afastar, soltou um gemido frustrado e abriu os olhos, ela estava na frente dele com um sorriso radiante e um tanto maroto, ele adorava ver como os olhos dela brilhavam travessos, isso sempre queria dizer que ela tinha aprontado algo, olhou ao redor e não viu nada, olhou para ela novamente e a viu acenar para uma porta ao lado, onde ficava a cozinha, sorrindo foi até lá, parando chocado na porta, aquela com certeza não era a cozinha deles, não havia móvel algum, a não ser uma pequena mesa redonda no meio do cômodo (eles não tinham aquela mesa, tinham?), a mesa estava posta para duas pessoas, olhando atentamente ele percebeu que Gina havia usado os melhores talheres e pratos que eles tinham, um castiçal com três velas acesas era o único enfeite da mesa, que estava forrada de vermelho, nas paredes havia poucas tochas, apenas o suficiente para iluminar o local, deixando-o parcialmente na penumbra.

Maravilhado ele se voltou para Gina e só então percebeu que ela não estava vestida casualmente, ela usava um tubinho vermelho, que mal chegava ao meio de suas cochas (ele tinha que lembrar de agradecer Hermione por ter dado aquele vestido trouxa a Gina), seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos ao redor do rosto, seus olhos estavam realçados com um lápis preto e seus lábios traziam um pouco de brilho, deixando-os vermelhos e tentadores, no pescoço ela trazia a correntinha de ouro com pingente de estrela que ele tinha dado a ela, a corrente caia sensualmente entre seus seios marcados pelo vestido apertado, a sandália preta de salto alto deixava as pernas dela ainda mais bonitas do que ele se lembrava.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-la se aproximar dele, o andar dela lembrava o de um felino em busca da captura de sua presa.

- Posso saber por que toda essa produção? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Claro. – ela respondeu colando seu corpo ao dele para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Mas só depois do jantar.

Ele a viu se afastar novamente dele divertindo-se pela cara frustrada que ele sabia que tinha feito, sorrindo conformado ofereceu um braço a ela, Gina enlaçou seu braço e juntos foram à mesa, puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, sentando-se depois na sua, foi ai que percebeu o porquê dela ter escolhido uma mesa tão pequena, sendo que tinham muitas outras bem maiores pela casa, ao se sentar sentiu as pernas delas junto as suas, seus braços durante todo o jantar roçaram nos dela, as pernas dela sempre davam um jeito de se esfregar nas dele, foi um martírio delicioso, apesar de ter sido um pouco difícil comer alguma coisa.

- Vai me contar agora o porquê desse jantar? – perguntou Harry assim que terminou de comer e viu que ela também.

- Não posso querer fazer algo especial para o meu marido, que finalmente conseguiu tirar férias? – ela perguntou suavemente enquanto ia em direção a sala.

- Pode. – respondeu Harry sorrindo de canto. – Mas eu te conheço bem demais para saber que você está aprontando alguma.

- Eu? – Gina perguntou com uma cara tão falsamente inocente que ele quase gargalhou, ela estava ao pé da escada e vagarosamente de costas para a escada ela começou a subi-la.

Ok! Naquele momento era ele que devia estar parecendo um felino pronto para atacar a presa, mas ele não podia fazer nada, o fato dela estar subindo uma escada olhando fixamente para ele, o vestido subindo e descendo alguns milímetros enquanto ela se movimentava o deixava de boca seca.

Com um pouco de esforço ele obrigou suas pernas (que estavam bambas) a se movimentarem, quando chegou ao topo da escada Gina já tinha sumido, mas ele sabia que ela estava agora no quarto deles, e estava certo, ali estava ela, deitada na cama com um sorriso travesso, sem sandálias e sem o vestido, estava apenas com a parte inferior da roupa de baixo, com um aceno de varinha dela ele percebeu que agora ele não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa no corpo, olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela continuava com a roupa de baixo, levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ia caminhando lentamente em direção dela.

- Acho que essa parte você pode tirar sozinho não? – ele ouviu Gina responder a sua pergunta silenciosa, sorrindo ele tirou a peça e fez o que tanto queria desde que chegou em casa, beijou a ruiva com paixão a fazendo sua mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, eu confesso. – disse Harry não se contendo mais. – Estou morrendo de curiosidade. Porque tudo isso?

Viu Gina sorrir, eles estavam deitados na cama e ela estava em seu lugar de direito, nos braços dele.

- É que hoje eu recebi a confirmação do que tem me deixado tão feliz durante esse mês. – respondeu Gina, deixando-o mais curioso ainda.

- O que? – perguntou Harry quando ela parou por um momento, fazendo suspense.

Gina não falou nada apenas pegou a mão direita dele e colocou sobre o ventre, por um momento ele não entendeu nada, então a ficha caiu e ele sorriu, não podia acreditar, já fazia algum tempo que eles queriam ter um filho, mas as carreiras de ambos não permitiam isso.

- Eu… não… posso… acreditar! – exclamou Harry emocionado, alternando as palavras com beijos na barriga e boca de Gina, ele não podia estar mais feliz! Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ele beijou Gina com todo o amor que tinha em seu coração, queria passar a ela pelo menos um pouco da felicidade que estava sentindo. – Você não sabe como estou feliz.

- Sei sim. – ela respondeu radiante. – Eu posso sentir o que você sente, e mesmo que não pudesse eu saberia, pois a felicidade que você sente é a felicidade que eu sinto.

_No outono é sempre igual_

_As folhas caem no quintal_

_Só não cai o meu amor_

_Pois não tem jeito, é imortal_

_É imortal_

O outono chegou como todos os outonos, um leve frio, folhas caindo por toda parte, o outono se tornou uma das estações mais apreciadas por Gina, pelo simples motivo de poder sentar ao lado da lareira agarrada à Harry, tudo bem que eles viviam se agarrando, mas era reconfortante ficar abraçada a Harry da maneira que estava agora. Harry estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá, as pernas dele abertas e Gina no meio, ele a abraçava forte, e com uma das mãos alisava o ventre dela, Gina estava com dois meses de gravidez e ainda não dava para ver nenhum sinal da gravidez, mas Harry adorava ficar passando as mãos no seu ventre, e ela tinha que confessar, aquilo era maravilhoso.

- Está com um sorriso bobo no rosto de novo. – ouviu Harry implicar com ela.

- O que eu posso fazer se nunca estive mais feliz em toda minha vida? – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- Eu também não. – disse Harry sorrindo também. – Sempre quis ter uma família, e você me deu isso, nunca vou poder lhe agradecer o suficiente.

- Apenas fique ao meu lado, me fazendo tão feliz como me sinto agora, e estará me pagando a altura. – respondeu Gina emocionada, sabia que Harry tinha sofrido muito na infância, que ao contrário dela ele não tinha momentos felizes para se lembrar de quando era criança, sempre que se lembrava do quanto Harry fora infeliz, ela se esforçava mais para fazê-lo feliz, não só por ele, mas por ela também, sabia que não seria feliz se ele estivesse triste, e aquele filho chegava para completar a felicidade deles.

- Será que vai ser menino ou menina? – perguntou Harry, até aquele momento ele ainda não tinha pensado naquilo, e também não se importava, seja lá de que sexo fosse ainda assim aquela criança receberia todo o amor que ele tinha, todo o amor que ele não recebera quando criança.

- Menino. – respondeu prontamente Gina, também não se importava se fosse menino ou menina, mas ela podia sentir que seria menino, algo dentro dela lhe dizia isso desde que descobriu que estava grávida.

- Bem, acho que vou aceitar sua palavra quanto a isso. – falou Harry surpreso com a certeza de Gina, mas ela que carregava a criança, então podia confiar no julgamento dela. – Temos que começar a arrumar o quarto dele.

- Sim. – concordou Gina, se virou um pouco de maneira a poder encará-lo. – Você já pensou em algum nome para ele?

Harry ficou aturdido por algum tempo, ele ainda não tinha pensado em um nome, estava tão feliz com tudo, fazendo planos e mais planos para o quarto, os brinquedos, as roupas, que nem passara pela sua cabeça um nome.

- Eu pensei em um. – falou Gina reticente, Harry a olhou com curiosidade então ela continuou respirando fundo. – James.

- O que? – perguntou Harry atônito e emocionado, já sentia os olhos marejarem, Gina queria colocar o nome de seu pai no filho deles, sorriu incerto, a homenagem parecia maravilhosa.

- James. – reafirmou Gina, pensara muito nisso e achava que Harry merecia isso, e além do mais se não fosse por James Harry não estaria ali ao lado dela. – James Sirius Potter, é assim que eu quero que nosso filho se chame.

Harry se emocionou mais ainda ao ouvir o nome do padrinho, ainda doía quando se lembrava de Sirius, dos pais e de todos que haviam partido, sabia que aquelas seriam feridas que nunca cicatrizariam, mas aquela era uma homenagem que ele realmente adoraria dar ao seu padrinho e ao seu pai.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha Harry beijou amavelmente Gina, duas lágrimas de pura felicidade lhe escaparam pelo rosto, nunca tinha sido tão feliz como naquele momento, ao lado de Gina construíra um casamento sólido e amoroso, onde um podia contar com o outro para qualquer coisa, onde nenhum se achava melhor que o outro, apenas se amavam e isso era suficiente para cada um, sentir o amor que compartilhavam.

Lá fora a lua soltava uma claridade apagada, mas as estrela brilhavam mais que nunca, as folhas caídas e os pequenos brotos das árvores, a lareira acesa, a sala reconfortante e o amor que emanava do casal, fazia tudo parecer… _mágico_, como só o amor verdadeiro pode fazer as coisas mais simples serem, mostrando que aquele amor seria eterno, seria imortal, lembrado por muitos e muitos anos, como o amor mais sincero e verdadeiro já conhecido.


End file.
